fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Multiverse Umbrella
Multiverse Umbrella or Umbrella U is an Umbrella game by Icy Cold Gaming Industries, Nintendo, SEGA, Microsoft, Sony, Universal Studios, and other companies. It is the first time ICGI has made an Umbrella Game, and the first on to feature a Skylander-like toy system. It was made on 10/31/13 in America, and 10/24/13 in Japan. Development On one blog, Meme911 saw a poster made by Legendary Pop Fizz about his favorite character, Randall Boggs, fighting against an IP. Laughing, Meme asked LPF if he wanted to make an Umbrella game with him. He agreed, and they began work at once. Gameplay Modes '''Multi Book: '''The story mode of the game. All heroes and villains must stop the evil Observer Of Chat Rooms from ending all multiverse's. '''All-Out: '''Where you can duke it out with up to 5 players. Change the mode of All-Out to make it more exciting! '''Cheat Room: '''Where you can trade in Tokens for cheats on Story Mode. '''Options: '''Where you can delete, make music, change the settings, and more! '''Training Arena: '''Where you can train for All-Out! Unlike SSBB, the trainers try to kill you. Story Prolouge: One Man's Hatred Long ago, there were two worlds: Outer Tendomania, and Inner Tendomania. Once, both of these worlds were once one a whole planet, known as Tendomania. But it all changed one day. The Outer Tendomania was home to what the gods called Peacquins, and The Inner Tendomania is home to Storkils. But... What if I told you that soon, there will be no Outer Tendomania, and the Storkils try to take over? Sad, I know. But there are only two people who can command the Storkils: The Lord Of Dreams, and The Dark Lord. Who they really are is a mystery, but one thing is for sure: Both of these demons can control almost anything. Imagine yourself, being controlled by two blood-thirsty demons! Frightful, huh? Well, I do believe I'm the only one who knows the true idenity of one. Why? Because... Bill and I were friends. Chapter 1: When Storkils Strike The story starts with Mario and Luigi roaming around the Mushroom Kingdom. Everything is peaceful...or so it seems. Suddenly, Bowser's Airship flies over the Mario Bros' house, and heads towards Peach's Castle! The two bros run after the ship, starting ANOTHER adventure to stop Bowser. Soon, they make it to the castle, only to find Peach and Bowser locked in a cage, guarded by a stork-like enemy. The brothers attack him, only to find there are more of these creatures hiding in the shadows! After beating them, Mario frees both Peach and Bowser, hoping they'd help them. Peach agrees to help, while Bowser reluctantly says yes. The four make their way to the throne room, only to find the same stork-things shoving Gumball Watterson in another cage. The four stop the regal-dressed alien, and free Gumball from his cage. It's revealed that the aliens are called Storkils, and their leader is named Akrivus. Now with Gumball, the group go to the roof of the castle, only to find Akrivus activating a portal of some kind. Akrivus sees them, and walks in without a care. The group runs after him into the portal, hoping to get some answers. Meanwhile... Coming soon Characters Default Unlockable Locations Enemies Category:Baby Waffles Category:Umbrella Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Creatures from a different dimension Category:Disney Games Category:Meme911's New Games Category:Games by Legendary Pop-Fizz Category:Wii U Games Category:ICGI's Games